


Storm

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: It has been a while from my last video. Yesterday I heard this song and the lyrics got me. So I decide to edit a new video.Song: Ruelle - Storm.  Lyrics are in below.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Storm

Lyrics:

I am caught off-guard by you  
Like a wave, I'm pulled into  
It's a feeling I can't fight  
Like a wildfire, deep inside

You're taking my heart, by storm  
I'm lost in your love, lost in your love  
I can't hold back anymore  
I'm lost in your love, lost in your love

You're taking my heart, by storm  
You're taking my heart  
You're taking my heart, by storm  
You're taking my heart

I'm torn apart by you  
It's a spell I can't undo  
Oh, I can't escape it now  
I am in too deep to get out

You're taking my heart, by storm  
I'm lost in your love, lost in your love  
I can't hold back anymore  
I'm lost in your love, lost in your love

You're taking my heart, by storm  
You're taking my heart  
You're taking my heart, by storm  
You're taking my heart


End file.
